FFIt's Waroneshoot
by Eun Yoo
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertengkar hanya karena seorang wanita yang tanpa sengaja di tolong olleh Eunhyuk? bagaimana sebenarnya? cinta segitiga. Lee Donghae & Lee HyukJae (super Junior) RnR


Annyeonghasseo ^^

Autor kembali dengan FF abal-abal nih

Hehe

Oke kali ini author akan bawa selingan buat FF you're my love

Kemungkinannya author bakal selingi dengan FF oneshoot hehe

_**WARNING : " FANFICTION INI PUNYA AKU. AKU TERINSPIRASI DENGAN MV MBLAQ JADI DON'T BASS! YANG UDAH BACA TOLONG LIKE ATAU COMMENT... GAK MAU? GAK JADI MASALAH KOK ^^"**_

Oke langsung aja ya ^^  
happy reading

-oOo-

**Title : It's War**

**Cast : Lee Donghae**

** Park Eun So **

** Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Genre : friendship, love, and sad (?)**

**Rate : Teen 16+**

_**Summary : "aku meminta mu untuk menjaganya, bukan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya bukan untuk merebutnya. Aku memintamu menjaganya tapi kenapa kau buat ia jatuh cinta dengan mu. Kau sahabat ku! Tapi kau tega menghancurkan cintaku dengannya? Kau pengecut! Tidak akan pernah ku maaf kan! It's War!"**_

-oOo-

"Lee Hyuk-jae, bagaimana? Apa kah kau setuju dengan tawaranku ini" ucap seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang yang pria lebih muda yang sekarang sedang tepat duduk di kursi di depan hadapannya. "aku yakin, kau bisa melakukannya. Membunuh sudah menjadi keahlianmu bukan?" ucap pria itu lagi. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar dari dalam kopernya dan juga sebuah foto

"apakah gadis ini yang harus ku bunuh?" ucap pria yang bernama Lee HyukJae itu sambil mengamati foto yang di berikan pria paruh baya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu terseyum sebentar lalu memandang HyukJae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "jika kau bisa membunuh wanita itu lebih dulu darinya akan ku bayar kau dua kali lipat, bagaimana?" tawar pria itu pada HyukJae. Sementara HyukJae hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa inginnya pria yang ada di hdapannya itu membunuh gadis ini.

"baiklah, kau tinggal kirim kan saja alamat gadis ini. Dan jangan lupa langsung saja transfer uangnya! Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu"ucap HyukJae. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu dengan membawa sebuah koper penuh berisi uang dan juga foto gadis yang menjadi sasarannya

oOo

'klek'

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Sontak pria yang ada di dalam rumah itu menengok kearah suara pintu yang terbuka itu. dan melihat siapa yang datang. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia tahu siapa yang datang. Ya! Yang datang adalah sahabat nya sejak kecil, kalian tahu siapa? Tentu dia adalah Lee HyukJae atau lebih sering Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan EunHyuk

"kau sudah pulang Hyuk?" tanya Donghae saat melihat EunHyuk masuk dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna cream lembut itu

"hmm… aku sangat lelah hari ini Donghae-ssi" ucap EunHyuk tanpa membuka matanya, ya saat ini EunHyuk mencoba menghilangkan penatnya, ya paling tidak sedikit saja

"apa kau ingin mandi? Kalau kau ingin mandi akan ku siapkan air panas untuk mu, bagaimana?" tanya Donghae pada EunHyuk. Ya Donghae memang sangat perhatian sekali dengan sahabatnya ini

Mata Donghae teralih pada sebuah koper yang ada di atas meja. Apakah Eunhyuk baru saja membeli koper baru? Kalau ia Eunhyuk untuk apa? Apakah ia ingin pergi? Tanda tanya besar bersarang di kepala Donghae. Ia sangat penasaran dengan koper itu. dengan ragu Donghae menanyakan itu pada Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk-ssi, apakah kau baru membeli koper?" tanya Donghae

"eoh?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah koper yang di maksud Donghae dan memandang Donghae "itu koper milik teman ku, oh ia bukankah kau akan menyiapkan air untuk mandiku" ucap Eunhyuk

"oh ne! aku lupa mian aku siapkan dulu ne" Donghae langsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk memanaskan air. Dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di ruang tamu

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang memijit dahinya pelan ketika rasa pusing sedikit menyergap kepalanya. Ya kalian tahu? Selama ini Eunhyuk menyembunyikan tentang pekerjaanya yang sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran dari Donghae. Hanya satu alasannya Eunhyuk hanya tak ingin membuat Donghae kecewa. Donghae bilang ia lebih baik hidup susah dari pada harus mendapatkan uang dari melakukan kejahatan. Ya mungkin itu yang Donghae pikirkan tapi berbeda yang di pikirkan Eunhyuk

"M..mian Donghae-ssi" ucap Eunhyuk lirih

oOo

_Gadis itu sekarang sedang ada di pusat perbelajaan sepertinya ia sedang berbelanja, leb_ ucapan itu teriang di otak Eunhyuk. Tadi ia sudah bertemu dengan pria yang membayarnya dan sekarang ia sudah ada di lokasi di mana ia akan membunuh targetnya itu. ya Eunhuyk merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang ahli dan pintar dalam melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia selalu bermain bersih dan ia tak pernah tertangkap polisi selama ini. Tak heran bila banyak orang-orang yang berani membayar Eunhyuk dengan harga yang mahal. Hei itu bukan kah hal yang wajar dan pantas?

Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang ada di atas gedung yang jaraknya mungkin hanya 10 meter dari tempat sang target sekarang. Ya Eunhyuk menggunakan pistol laras panjang yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan memodifikasi cara kerja pistol itu. Eunhyuk mengatur sedemikian rupa posisi pistol itu agar tepat mengenai gadis itu saat ia keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu

Mata Eunhyuk membulat saat melihat gadis yang merupakan targetnya itu keluar dari sana. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membidik ke arah gadis itu. namun, saat pelatuk pistol itu ingin ia tekan ia melihat seseorang dari dalam mobil ia menembak gadis itu juga. Otak Eunhyuk kembali mengingat kata-kata bossnya tadi _kau harus membunuhnya sebelum utusan tuan Park yang membunuhnya, karena dengan begitu tuan Park akan merasa bahwa dia telah berhasil membunuh anak dari tuan Choi, pemilik saham tertinggi di korea, ingat aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya_

Saat fikirannya kembali tersadar, dan saat otaknya memerintahkannya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. dengan cepat ia menaruh pistolnya ke tanah dengan cepat dan berlari kearah gadis itu. satu yang ada di fikirannya yaitu, menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"ikut aku!" ucap Eunhyuk saat ia berada di samping gadis itu. sementara gadis itu hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan ragu dan bingung serta takut.

"k..kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu masih tak bergeming di tempatnya walaupun Eunhyuk sudah berusaha menarik tangannya

"kau tak ingin mati muda kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat gadis langsung tercengang mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Gadis itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan ragu

"percayalah padaku!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan gadis itu setelah melihat sang gadis menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tak lama terdengar bunyi tembakan yang mengarah kearah mereka berdua. Untung saja Eunhyuk sudah menarik tubuh gadis itu menjauh dari tempat ia semula. Kalau tidak mungkin gadis itu sudah mati di tempat

"ayo lari!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik lengan gadis itu. dan tanpa aba-aba gadis itu pun langsung mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk

"hei keu berhenti! Serahkan gadis itu padaku!" pekik pria bertubuh kekar yang berbalut jaket hitamnya. Sambil mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Eunhyuk dan gadis itu. "berhenti kalian! Atau kalian akan ku tembak!" pekik pria itu. namun, tetap saja Eunhyuk dan gadis itu tak mau berhenti. Merasa di acuhkan pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah gadi itu dan menembakkannya kearah gadis itu

DOR!

"akkkhhh" pekik gadis itu. tubuhnya langsung limbung di samping tubuh Eunhyuk. Bahu gadis itu tertembak rupanya. Melihat hal itu Eunhyuk langsung mensandarkan tubuh gadis itu ke bahu jalan yang ada di situ dan dengan segera Eunhyuk menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia segera mendekati pria itu

"apa yang kau mau? Gadis itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada pria itu

Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan "kalau kau sudah tau kenapa kau tak menyerahkannya?"

"kau fikir aku akan menyerahkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku?" kali ini Eunhyuk berkata sangat dingin. Sungguh Eunhyuk sangat berbeda kali ini. Dapat di rasakan bahwa aura seorang pembunuh ada di sekitarnya

"kau berani menantang ku eoh!" pria itu langsung mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Eunhyuk, bermaksud angin menembak Eunhyuk. Namun, bukan Eunhyuk namanya kalau ia merasa takut dengan ancaman pria tua itu. dengan cepat Eunhyuk menendang tangan pria itu dan saat tubuh pria itu tersungkur Eunhyuk segera mengambil pistol itu dan sekarang mengarahkannya kearah pria tua itu

"dengarkan aku, aku akan segera mengirimkan mu ke neraka. Dan kau ingat kau telah salah memilih seorang tuan. Tuan Kim adalah orang yang err aku kira bodoh!" tandas Eunhyuk dingin

"m..maafkan aku" ucap pria itu memohon minta ampun. Namun, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah tak butuh permintaan maaf itu.

"selamat tinggal tuan!" dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengarahkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuknya. Tak lama kembali terdengar bunyi tembakan

oOo

tok tok tok

terdengar pintu rumah Donghae di ketuk oleh seseorang. Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung membukakan pintu "nuguseyo?"

"ini aku Eunhyuk" jawab Eunhyuk dari luar sana

Dengan cepat Donghae membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya itu. matanya sontak membulat saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang berlumuran darah dan seorang wanita yang juga berlumuran darah.

"Eunhyuk-ssi ada apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit panik. Mendengar itu Eunhyuk tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. ia langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan gadis itu di atas kasur nya

"Donghae-ssi tolong siapkan air hangat dan juga obat, gadis ini terluka" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mulai melonggarkan baju gadis itu yang terkena peluru tadi. "luka mu cukup parah nonna" ujar Eunhyuk pada gadis itu. sementara sang gadis hanya meringis menahan sakitnya

"apa perlu aku telponkan dokter?" tanya Donghae saat ia kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan juga sekotak obat-obatan

"hmm ya aku rasa kita perlu memanggil dokter" ujar Eunhyuk sambil terus memandangi wajah sang gadis yang sedikit pucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah

"baiklah akan ku panggilkan"

oOo

Saat ini seorang Dokter sedang memeriksakan keadaan gadis itu. sementara dua orang pria menunggu di luar dengan keadaan cemas. Apa kah gadis itu akan baik-baik saja ?  
beberapa menit kemudian dokter itu keluar dengan wajah yang sulit di tebak. Dan dengan segera Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"dokter bagaimana? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada cemas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir dengan gadis itu

"tenang saja sekarang ia sedang beristirahat, kau tenang saja" ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan Eunhyuk

"dokter benar Hyuk, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju mu. Setelah itu beristirahatlah" ujar Donghae sambil memegang bahu Eunhyuk pelan

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana dan segera pergi kekamar mandi. Kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut. Saat ini ia sedang berfikir kenapa ia mau menyelamatkan gadis itu yang sekarang statusnya adalah targetnya untuk di bunuh?

Apakah karna Eunhyuk merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu? atau karna hal lain yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk mau menolong gadis itu? arrrggh entah lah Eunhyuk memmang pintar dalam soal membunuh tapi sepertinya kalau soal mengerti tentang dirinya atau pun perasaan nya ia masih terlalu bodoh soal itu

oOo

saat ini Eunhyuk sedang terlelap di tepi pinggir tempat tidur gadis itu. sepertinya semalaman Eunhyuk menjaga gadis itu.

"eugh" gadis itu melenguh kecil saat kesadarannya kembali. Dengan pelan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya perlahan

Menyadari lenguhan kecil dari gadis itu. Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. "kau sudah sadar?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memegang dahi gadis itu lembut. Ya semalam gadis itu demam

"hmm ne, kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu

"aku Lee Hyukjae. Atau panggil saja Eunhyuk" ujar Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum karena mengetahui bahwa demam gadis ini sudah turun

Gadis itu sedikit mengulas senyum pada Eunhyuk. "aku Park Eun So," ucap gadis itu sambil seraya ingin duduk. Namun, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menahan gadis itu dan bermaksud menidurkannya kembali.

"ahh aku tahu, sekarang kau istirahat lah. Bukankah lukamu itu belum sembuh" ucap Eunhyuk sambil sesekali menyisir rambut gadis itu dengan jari-jarinya—lembut. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini. Lihat saja cara Eunhyuk memandang gadis ini sungguh berbeda. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada targetnya sendiri. Target yang seharusnya ia bunuh bukan ia selamatkan seperti ini—ini salah!

oOo

Sudah beberapa hari gadis ini berada di rumah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ya Eunhyuk sengaja mengatur alasan agar gadis ini tak segera kembali kerumahnya. Selain takut nyawa gadis ini terancam, Eunhyuk juga merasa sedikit takut kehilangan gadis ini.

"hmm bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang tempat di mana Eun So sedang terduduk.

"hmm aku rasa sedikit lebih baik" ucap Eun So. Ia memandang sekeliling kamar Eunhyuk. Di sana terdapat beberapa poster dan juga beberapa poto yang di pajang. "hei ini siapa ? apakah adikmu?" tanya Eun So penasaran, karna selama ia di sini ia hanya sekali melihat sosok pria yang ada di dalam poto itu

"oh itu Donghae, dia sahabatku. Dia memang tinggal di sini, tapi karna ada kau dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah temannya" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengambilkan segelas air

"minumlah"

"eum—gamsahamnida" ucap Eun So tulus. "Eunhyuk-ssi, apakah selama aku disini aku merepotkan kalian berdua?" tanya Eun So sedikit tak enak. Ia meneguk air nya dengan sedikit ragu

"aniya, oh iya mungkin kau selama dua minggu ini akan tinggal dengan Donghae. Soalnya aku akan pergi, mungkin setengah jam lagi dia akan sampai" ucap Eunhyuk sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah nakas dan langsung mengambil jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam

"aku pergi—jaga baik-baik dirimu" ucap Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Eun So. Sementara gadis itu membalas Eunhyuk dengan senyuman manisnya

"ya, hati-hati lah"

oOo

Selepas kepergian Eunhyuk, ruangan itu kembali menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar kicauan burung saja di sana. Eun So hanya menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. Saat ini ia merasa rindu sekali pada ayahnya serta kedua saudaranya.

Tapi EunHyuk melarangnya untuk pulang karena ia bilang ada seseorang yang akan membunuhnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Eun So takut.

"annyeonghasseo" ucap seseorang dari luar pintu. Dengan cepat Eun So tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

"nugusseo?" Eun So membukakan pintu. Namun ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Yak! Bagaimana tidak saat Eun So membukakan pintu untuk Donghae wajah Donghae sangat dekat sekali dengan nya

"huwaaa" pekik mereka berdua. Sontak Eun So mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan cepat hingga membuat tubuh Donghae jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dan dengan segera Eun So menutup pintu rumah itu

"heheheii nonna buka pintunya" ujar Donghae. Ia kembali mengetok-ngetok pintu rumah itu. "hei nonna aku ingin masuk" ucap Donghae yang mulai frustasi karena Eun So dari tadi tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya

"k-kau si-siapa?" tanya Eun So pada akhirnya. Nafasnya masih memburu akibat terkejut akibat ulah Donghae tadi

"huh aku Donghae, Lee Donghae" ucap Donghae yang benar-benar frustasi sekarang. "nonna buka lah pintunya" bujuk Donghae dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka pelahan

"m-maaf" ucap Eun So sambil membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan Donghae

oOo

saat ini mereka berdua sedang meminum minuman mereka masing-masing. Donghae tak lepas matanya menatap Eun So dari atas hingga bawah lalu keatas lagi. Sementara Eun So hanya menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa risih karena di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Donghae

"yak! Namamu siapa eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil meletakan gelas nya di atas meja yang tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang

"a-aku Park Eun So" ucap Eun So masih tak mau menatap wajah Donghae. Ia masih merasa malu dengan sikapnya tadi dengan Donghae

"aku Lee Donghae," Donghae menyodorkan tangan kananya pada Eun So. Eun So menatap tangan Donghae ragu. "aku teman Eunhyuk jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar Donghae kali ini dengan di lengkapi senyuman khasnya

"ah ne" akhirnya Eun So menyambut tangan Donghae dan mereka berdua tersenyum bersama-sama

oOo

Sejak hari itu Eun So dan Donghae semakin dekat. Memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan lain-lain selalu mereka kerjakan bersama. Tak jarang Donghae memberikan perhatiannya pada Eun So jika gadis itu merasa punggungnya sakit akibat bekas tembakan itu

"bagaimana apa lukamu sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Donghae saat ia mengganti perban Eun So

"hmm aku rasa sudah jauh lebih baik" ujar Eun So sambil mengoyang goyangkan bahunya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja

"Eun So?"

"ada apa ?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat reaksi yang tak biasa dari Donghae. "apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Eun So lagi

"ee..ii..itu" Donghae tergagap mengucapkan kata-katanya. Sesekali ia juga mengusap tengkuknya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"sebenarnya hubungan mu dan Eunhyuk seperti apa?" tanya Donghae pada akhirnya

"umm.. entahlah aku dan Eunhyuk hanya tak sengaja bertemu. Bahkan saat itu tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menarik tangan ku. Dan tak lama seorang pria mengejar-ngejar kami

Aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuat kami di kejar oleh pria itu, sampai akhirnya pria itu menembak bahuku. Dan yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk" ujar Eun So sambil sesekali melirik kearah Donghae

"eum, kau tau.. sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" ujar Donghae to the point. Sontak Eun So membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"b-bagaimana bisa Donghae-ssi?"

"awalnya aku takut dengan perasaan ku ini karna ku fikir kau dan Hyukjae punya hubungan yang khusus, tapi setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari mu tadi aku merasa sangat lega"

"t-tapi"

"yah kau tidak perlu merasa canggung seperti itu padaku. Aku hanya mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Dan setidaknya kau sudah tau itu

Masalah kau menerima atau tidak aku tidak akan memaksa mu" ujar Donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum

"ya aku juga mencintaimu Donghae-ya" ujar Eun So yang sontak langsung membuat mata Donghae membulat

"benarkah? Ah terimakasih Eun So" Donghae langsung merengkuh tubuh Eun So ke dalam pelukan nya

Tanpa mereka sadari, Eunhyuk yang sudah ada di balik sendari tadi mengupng di belakang pintu mendengar obrolan mereka geram menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak sahabatnya yang ia percaya kini telah menyukai gadis yang ia juga sukai. Dan sekarang perasaan nya terbalas oleh gadis itu. sungguh ini membuat Eunhyuk ingin meledakan seluruh amarah nya ini pada Donghae

'klek'

Eunhyuk masuk dengan marah yang sangat memuncak, namun dengan cepat ia berusaha meredam itu semua. Saat menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk, Eun So dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"ahh Donghae-ssi kau sudah kembali?" tanya Donghae mencairkan suasana. Sepertinya Donghae mempunyai feeling yang bagus dalam masalah ini. Namun kata-katanya hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Eunhyuk. Pria itu kini hanya menatap Eun So dengan tatapan tajam nya

"kau ikut dengan ku pulang" Eunhyuk meraih pergelangan tangan Eun So dan menariknya bermaksud mengajak Eun So pergi bersamanya

Namun, Eun So melepas genggaman Eunhyuk yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum ramah pada Eunhyuk.

"tidak Eunhyuk-ssi, aku ingin di sini bersama Donghae. Boleh ya?" ucap Eun So sedikit ragu. Wajahnya menyimpan sedikit rasa takut. Kerena sekarang dapat di lihat Eunhyuk sedang menahan amarahnya sehingga giginya sedikit bergemeletuk

"aniya! Ku bilang kau harus pulang! Ayo ikut dengan ku!" Eunhyuk membentak Eun So dengan kasar dan menarik Eun So dari sana dengan cepat. Sementara Donghae yang melihat itu mengejar Eunhyuk dan Eun So cepat

"Eunhyuk-ssi! Tolong lepaskan Eun So!" pekik Donghae sambil terus menyusul langkah Eunhyuk yang begitu cepat

"Kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik Eunhyuk-ssi"

Mendengar kata-kata itu sontak Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menyentakan tangan Eun So kasar. Membuat gadis itu meringis

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan

BUGH!

Satu pukulan bersarang tepat di wajah Donghae, "KAU BILANG APA ? SELESAIKAN MASALAH BAIK-BAIK? DASAR BITCH!"

BUGH !

Eunhyuk kembali memukul wajah Donghae, kali ini di sertai tendangan yang cukup keras di bagian perutnya. "KAU BERFIKIR TIDAK HAH! KAU TELAH MEREBUT CINTA KU! AKU MENYURUH KAU UNTUK MENJAGANYA ! KAU PENGECUT! KAU SAHABATKU! TAPI—ARRGHH ! BRENGSEK KAU LEE DONGHAE!"

Kali ini emosi benar-benar menguasai Eunhyuk dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengambil pistol dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sontak Eun So dan Donghae membulatkan mata mereka.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Eun So mulai terlihat panik karena meliha Eunhyuk yang mengacung kan pistolnya pada Donghae. Walaupun jarak mereka sekarang kira-kira sekitar 5 meter. Namun, jika tembakan Eunhyuk tepat mengenai Donghae maka Donghae akan mati.

"lakukan saja apa yang kau suka Eunhyuk. Aku memang bersalah dalam hal ini. Jadi, aku akan terima apa saja yang akan kau lakukan padamu"

"Donghae-ya apa yang kau katakan?"

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan senyuman evilnya. Lalu ia menggengam pstolnya itu, dan bersiap untuk menembak Donghae. Kemudia ia menekan pelatuk pistol itu dan—

DOR!

Satu butir melesak ke arah Donghae, dengan cepat Donghae menutup matanya bersiap bahwa ajalnya akan datang saat ini. Namun, suasana hening seketika. Sampai akhirnya Eun So memekikn histeris memanggil nama Eunhyuk. Apa Eunhyuk? Donghae dengan cepat membuka matanya dan sontak ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Wajah Eunhyuk terbujur lemas dengan peluru yang bersarang di dadanya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi bertahan lah" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedih dan takut

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk berbicara pada Donghae.

"maafkan aku, a-aku bukan lah teman yang baik. Aku tidak seharusnya menyalahkan mu dan Eun So"

Eun So semakin menangis histeris, ia tak kuat melihat Eunhyuk saat ini. Kedaannya sungguh miris

"aniya seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf, ku mohon bertahan lah Eunhyuk"

Namun, tiba-tiba mata Eunhyuk menutup perlahan, dan gengaman tangan nya pada Donghae melemah

Sontak Donghae dan Eun So makin menangis kuat. Saat ini mereka telah kehilangan sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Eunhyuk

**-FINISH-**

**Maaf kalau gaje. **

**Soalnya ini ff iseng saya dan saya menyelesaikannya dengan cukup lama**

**Karena beberapa faktor hoho**

tapi semoga dapat menghibur ya...

**Annyeong^^**


End file.
